Innocent and Inexperienced
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: Harry thinks Ginny's too inexperienced to date, after all, she's never even been kissed! So, to gain experience, Ginny kisses the first guy she sees, too bad it's Draco Malfoy! R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got bored and just started typing… again! So here I go, let's see how this turns out!

Ginny skipped happily through the halls of Hogwarts, her eyes twinkling and a big goofy smile on her face. Her and Harry were going out… well, _technically _they weren't going out _yet_, but almost! She was sure he was gonna ask her to be his girlfriend soon! How do you know, you ask? Everyone thought she was crazy to have a crush him for years when he never showed her he liked her, but today he'd proved he did like her in front of everyone. He held her _hand!_

Ok, maybe she was over-reacting just a little, but she had waited six years for this guy to notice her and suddenly, he's carrying her books and smiling at her, and now that he'd held her hand she was sure he wanted to take it to the boyfriend-girlfriend level! Right?

She was wandering around the halls this Saturday afternoon because she'd told her best friend, Luna, about her-almost boyfriend Harry and Luna thought she might be over thinking his actions and told Ginny so. Ginny had just rolled her eyes and bounced away, waiting for Luna to come to her senses and see how big this is, or for Harry to ask her out so she could show Luna she was wrong!

But it didn't matter; _nothing _could bring her down today! Skipping farther along she heard some voices just around the next corner.

"…Don't you ask Ginny to go to Hogsmead with you?" Ginny recognized Hermione voice.

"I don't know if I really wanna date her, Hermie." Harry's voice whined back.

Well, Nothing except _that! _Ginny stood in a shocked silence as she waited to see why she was so suddenly unfavorable to the Wonder Boy again.

"Harry, she really likes you, and she pretty, and she's smart, and she's your best friends little sister… what's the problem?" Harry let out a groan of despair.

"I _know_ she's a great person, it's just that…" He trailed off.

"_That…?_" Hermione demanded, echoing Ginny's thoughts.

"She's too young." She could almost sense Hermione roll her eyes.

"Really, Harry. She's only a year younger then us."

"I know that! But when I say she's young, I mean she's _young!_ She's so immature and innocent and inexperienced and…"

"You won't go out with her because she's inexperienced? That's… cruel Harry."

"I know, I know. But _really_, Hermione, I mean I held her hand today and she looked like she almost fainted. What would happen if I kissed her cheek, and she went into a coma!! Ron would kill me!"

"I'm sure you're over-reacting."

"I'm _not_ sure. I mean, I'm almost positive she's never even kissed a guy before! I'm not sure she's the kind of girl I wanna date. I wanna date a girl like— ."

"Like Cho." Hermione's tone was less- then- gracious.

"Well, yeah."

Ginny decided not to stick around for more. She started back the way she came. No longer happy, no longer skipping, it was kinda more of a stomp walk she was doing. She knew it was childish, but couldn't help it.

So he thought she was inexperienced? Well, she was. She had wanted her first kiss to be important! She had wanted it to be with Harry-NOT- her- boyfriend- Potter! But he wanted someone who went around kissing boys she practically didn't know! He wanted someone like Cho!

Fine then! She'd go and kiss someone else, and GET experienced, and then maybe Harry would want her! Happy with this idea, she stopped walking to begin planning how she was gonna do it, it'd have to be someone Harry knew, someone who had experience in kissing, and somewhere Harry could see.

She'd gotten as far as throwing herself at Seamus as he left Transfiguration—which Harry happened to be in also—when she heard Harry and Hermione's voices come floating down the hall towards her. They were coming this way, and they were close, _very_ close!

Panicking, she opted for a new plan, snog the first guy she saw! Luckily for her just as she turned to go down a different hallway, she smacked into someone who was coming around the same corner from the other side. Using the hall to brace herself so she didn't fall, she thought about yell at him when she realized, prefect opportunity!

Not looking at him, or his robes, or his eyes, she focused on his lips.

"Next time watch where you're—Mmphm!" She reached up and awkwardly pressed her lips to this unknown mans, muffling whatever he was about to say.

She felt him go stiff in reply to this unexpected turn of events, but she put her hands on both sides of his face, kept her eyes firmly shut, and tried to be more passionate about this whole kissing thing. Personally she didn't see why people found this so exciting, but maybe it was because she was new to this whole thing, or maybe because this guy wasn't responding…

But then he was kissing her back, but just lightly. But even as he gently moved his mouth against hers and took control of the kiss, she felt a tingling in her body. His hands ran up her arms and then down to her back and wrapped her up in them. She ran her hands into his hair, nervously at first, then gripping the strands and pulling. He had the softest hair…

He growled as she played with his hair and forced her mouth to open under his, and then he ravaged it savagely with his tongue. Not quite sure what to do she let him lead, copying him as he continued to kiss her until her toes curled in their schoolgirl shoes.

She barley noticed she now was pressed up against the wall, and was dimly aware that one of his hands was now tilting her head to angle with his now and—_oh!_—that felt nice…

What Ginny _did _notice was a nearby gasp, and she broke away to tell whoever it was that she was busy and to give her five more minutes when she saw a shocked Hermione and a disbelieving Harry staring at her and Mr. Amazing Kisser.

Regaining some sense of reality, she realized that she probably was quite a sight, with her hair mussed up, her leg wrapped around some guys waist—when did _that_ get there—and her lips locked in a fierce battle with someone else's. A very red blush lit up her face.

Realizing she still didn't know who her victim was, she turned her curious brown eyes to meet smug silver ones. She noticed the blonde hair her fingers were grasping and the Slytherin uniform that was pressed so tightly against her. It was then, only then, that she realized she was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

_Oops. _

A/N: Well, people tell me what you think! I kinda just started typing and kept going and going and going… Please review! Even if you hate it, I'd like to know, so just put 'Hate it' or 'Pointless' or 'What drugs are you on?' But, I really do hope that you enjoyed it, and I really want you to review if you liked it! )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ready? _Set?_ GO!

Ginny sat completely engrossed in her potions text, she was so good in all her other classes, but she just couldn't grasp this subject. Maybe it was because the professor made it his life's goal to make hers a living hell, or maybe because all the words seemed to make her eyes tear with boredom after two minutes of looking at them, or maybe because…

Ginny sighed at the train of thought, it wasn't helping. For the two hundredth time in the past twenty minutes, she took a deep breath, squinted her eyes, and tried to focus. Leaning forward she that she was only inches from the book, her mind started trying to figure out this dumb potion. When it says 'stir cautiously' does it mean, stir slowly, or if some spill on your hand if might fall off? And when it says—

"WHAA!" Ginny was so busy trying to answer the pointless questions running through her mind she didn't notice Luna Lovegood had approached her table in the library and was standing right above her. At least, she hadn't noticed until Luna slammed her book on the table inches away from Ginny own book.

"Luna, are you trying to kill me!?!" Ginny croaked. But her best friend just smiled a too-innocent smile and sat down across from her. Ginny bit her lip, she hadn't told Luna about how she had practically attacked Drac—_Malfoy!_—last night, it just seemed to embarrassing and awkward.

"So, Ginny, what's new?"

_I've been snogging Draco Malfoy._ "Nothing."

"Really" Luna tone sounded sneaky.

_And he has the most _amazing_ lips!_ "Yep."

"There's nothing you wanna tell me?"

…_I'd kiss him again, sworn enemy or not…_ "What would make you think I'm hiding something?" Luna grinned.

"You're blushing, Gin." Ginny felt her face redden more.

"You know, it's funny how red your face can get, though I've never seen it as red as Ron's was at breakfast this morning." Luna was trying to get to a point. Ginny proceeded 'cautiously.'

"Why was Ron turning red?" Ginny asked, it was never a good sign when Ron's face turns red, because it's like a bomb about to explode.

"Something about him not liking the idea about his baby sister snogging Draco Malfoy in the dark corridors after hours… Ring a bell?" Ginny gulped.

"How did— How'd he'd find out?"

"Harry and Hermione."

"Oh my God!" Ginny eyes widened in terror, she tried to picture her over-protective big-brothers reaction, "I'm dead, he's gonna kill me! _Luna!_"

"What I wanna know is why you were in a snog session with Draco, when you were sure you were _almost_ dating Harry, and why I'm the last person to find out."

"I didn't _mean_ to kiss him… it was an accident!" Ginny saw the skeptical look her friend shot her.

Ginny realized that to make Luna understand, she'd have to tell her the whole story.

"…And then I looked into his face and, for the first time, saw it was Malfoy smirking at me." Luna was staring at her like it was part of a romance novel her mum reads. She had a goofy smile on her face while Ginny's face burned with embarrassment.

"What happened next?" She looked sharply at Luna.

"I did what any sane person would do: I pushed him away and ran for my room as fast as possible."

"How… interesting." Her friend seemed amused.

"I didn't know it was him, or I wouldn't have kissed him." Ginny retorted.

"If you say so, but the thing I want to know is: you kissed him because you didn't know it was him, but…"

"But…?" Ginny prompted impatiently.

"...But he knew it was you, and kissed you back."

Ginny opened her mouth, but snapped it shut. _Had_ he known? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She automatically assumed that if he'd known if was her, a _Weasely_; he wouldn't have kissed her back. But what if he had…

Ginny gulped nervously and looked at Luna who was watching her carefully.

"I…umm, I…" Ginny stuttered.

"I think you should go talk to him." The bad part was Ginny knew she was right.

A/N: I realize it's not a masterpiece, but I like it. Luna seems a little more devious then I'd wanted, but she's in Ravenclaw, so she's got to be clever. Draco will be in the next one, I'm _almost_ positive. Haha. Thanks for the reviews, best encouragement ever. And I'm always open to constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing… which is actually overwhelmingly true, sadly.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wait up!"

Ginny ran down the hall, dodging students and teachers alike, trying to catch up with the Slytherin. She ignored the flabbergasted looks she was getting from all the people she passed; after all, it wasn't everyday a Weasely ran around chasing after a Malfoy.

"_Malfoy_!"

He finally seemed to hear her because he turned around in a smooth, quick movement and saw her, chasing him like an absolute lunatic. He raised a perfect eyebrow, his face showed a flash of annoyance, but he stopped walking. His friends stopped too, but she saw him give a curt word, and they were moving again. He just stood there looking like a Greek God. An _annoyed_ Greek God.

"Thanks for –gasp! — waiting for—wheeze!—me!" She rasped out once she'd caught up with him.

"What do you _want_, Weaselette?" He said irritably.

"I… look I, umm…" She had been so focused on finding a way to talk to Malfoy, that she hadn't even considered what she would say once she did. What was she supposed to say now? '_Hey, I think you're an evil git, and you think I'm a spineless blood traitor, but I like the way your tongue felt when it was down my throat, so I was wondering if you'd wanna do it again sometime?' _

Probably NOT the best approach…

"Weasel, were you planning on saying something anytime soon, or am I just here so you can waste my oxygen?" He crossed his arms haughtily in front of his chest, and was smirking at her.

She tried again to say something, she tried to form something not completely insane to say to him, but the words wouldn't come. Finally, he gave a grunt of impatience and turned to walk away.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night!" She practically bellowed it at him, which was actually unnecessary because he had only gotten a few feet from her. He turned on his heel and glowered at her. Somewhere in her subconscious she prayed he didn't notice that all the passer-byers had heard her and were now watching them with an avid interest.

He did notice, and he turned the full force of his glower to the crowd.

"Move _NOW!_" Draco yelled. Ginny had never seen so many people scatter for their survival so quickly before in her life. But her attention was snatched back to Malfoy as he turned sourly to face her head-on. "What _about_ last night?" She wrung her hands together.

"I- I kissed you." That insufferable smirk was back.

"Oh, I might have noticed that." She wanted nothing more then to smack that pleased smirk off his face.

"…And you kissed me back." Now his face was stone cold, and she gulped. Would he deny it? Would he tease her about it? Would he threaten her into never telling another soul? She really didn't know what he was going to do and all she wanted to do was go run to her Gryffindor tower and hide, but she had began already and she was going to finish. "I want to know why." He was _not_ happy. His eyes narrowed and he took three long strides toward her, invading her personal space.

"Do you, now." It was not a question. She took a step backwards, but he followed her with another step forward. "And what, exactly, do you expect me to say." Another step forward, another backwards. "That I was inspired by your luscious lips and sparkling eyes?" Another step forward, another—oh no! A wall! And he moved in, a predator approaching its prey.

"Malfoy, I—!" She couldn't complete her what-was-sure-to-be-ridiculous statement; she was too busy gasping in surprise. Malfoy was inches away from her. He wasn't touching her but his closeness was intimidating. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head and placed a delicate kiss on her collarbone.

Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat. What-? What was-? She couldn't complete even a coherent thought. "Did you think I'd say that I've been craving you since before I could remember?" He kissed behind her ear and nuzzled her neck. Ginny moaned, and unconsciously leaned toward him to give him better access. She could feel him smirking about it against her skin, but couldn't make herself be mad at him.

"Did you hope I'd change my ways to be with you?" Running his lips along her jaw, she knew he could feel her tremble in response. And then his lips brushed against her own. Hers parted in response, but he didn't kiss her, not yet.

"What did you expect, Weasel?" And his lips were on hers. The moment their lips touched, she knew this wasn't going to be soft. Malfoy ravaged her mouth cruelly. He was suckling and biting her lips fiercely. She shivered unwillingly and abandoned herself in his kiss. She couldn't help it, he was too demanding, too suffocating. His hot tongue then traced her lips demanding an entrance that she gave him. She felt him smirk against her mouth as he sought after her tongue. Ginny now knew why girls were all craving Draco Malfoy. He was a bloody git, but he was an amazing kisser. And then he released her.

"If you were expecting any of that, Little Weasel," he whispered in her ear, his fingers tracing her chin lightly, "you were wrong." And then he turned and sauntered away.

Ginny allowed herself to slide down the hallway wall and touched a shaking hand to her bruised lips.

That was just… _wow._

A/N: Alright there it is. 'Like it.' 'Love it.' 'Hate it.' Let me know what you think! )


	4. Chapter 4

When Ginny entered the Great Hall for dinner that night, she wasn't really prepared for the reception she got. The golden trio was watching the doors intently, waiting for the second she walked through them. And when she did, she dropped all her books in surprise.

"GINNY!!" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Harry and Hermione flinched at the tone of his voice. They had been planning on confronting her somewhere a little more private then the Great Hall, but none of them had seen her all day and it was impossible to avoid this. Since Ron had found out that his sister was practically shagging Malfoy in the middle of the hallway he had been scouring the whole castle to find her.

Ginny starred at them with wide eyes. Harry seemed to be uncomfortable with discussing this in front of everyone, but Hermione began to try and reason with Ron.

"Now Ron, calm down…"

"Calm _down!_ You want me to _calm down?"_ He pointed at Ginny. "My baby sister is shagging—"

"—_kissing_—" Hermione interjected

"—Malfoy, the human form of evil himself, and you want me to _calm down?"_

"Well, what if she actually likes Malfoy, what if… he's not a bad guy?"

"WHAT!" Both Ron and Harry bellowed together.

Hermione cringed, not wanting to reason with _both _of them, but at that moment the attention was shifted off her and unto the fore-mentioned baby sister as she approached their table.

"Ginny! I forbid you to ever, EVER snog that Ferret ever again!"

"Ron…" She placed her hands on her hips.

"In fact, don't even look at him!" Now Ron was waving his arms around.

"_Ron…!"_

" And don't even think about—!"

"RON!" Finally he shut up, and she took a deep breath. "I _do not_ like Malfoy. But if I did it would have nothing to do with you and you'd have no right to tell me not to _look_ at him." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't like him, Ginny, then why'd you kiss him?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip, having no reply ready for them. She couldn't exactly tell Harry and Hermione that she'd over heard them, so why _would _she kiss Malfoy. She remembered their kisses and a sudden heat flushed through her body, making her cheeks turn red. Ron noticed and his face turned an unflattering shade of puce.

"_WELL?_" Ron was grinding his teeth together. Ginny smiled despite herself.

"Well… He's a GREAT kisser." She said in a gushing voice. Three jaws dropped. "In fact, he's the best kiss I've ever had!" _And the only kiss she's ever had, but she wasn't going to admit that now._ "The way he holds you against him, it feels like you're on fire." She got three dumbstruck expressions. She let out a playful giggle. "And, _Merlin_, he always finds that one spot on your neck that can make your knees melt! He's just…Amazing!"

This was not what the dream team had expected. Harry stood staring at her like he'd never seen her before, Hermione looked absolutely puzzled, and Ron looked like he was caught between exploding and fainting.

She laughed, grabbed her things and pranced out of the Great Hall before Ron regained his ability to speak. She knew Ron was going to come hunt her down later, but she was too excited about shocking them to worry about that now.

"So, I'm that amazing, huh?" A smirk. "Well of course _I _ knew that." His voice was as smooth as silk as he approached her, stopping a few feet away and causally leaned against the wall. "And, after all, it was only your first kiss." Her face burned red.

"What makes you think that?" She stammered, embarrassed. He looked at her like she was daft and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, so it was. But it couldn't have been so bad or you wouldn't have kissed back."_ Right?_ He let out a bark of laughter.

"Weasel, you couldn't be a good kisser if your life depended on it. You were hopeless." With that concluded to his satisfaction, he turned away. Ginny stood, fuming. She'd show him!

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back.

"What do you _think_ you're-!" She dragged his face to hers, and brought her lips to his. He was completely uncooperative, but she was determined. She pressed her body to his and ran her fingernails through his hair. He groaned and she smirked. That was his weakness- his hair. She got as far as tugging it when he took control and slammed her against the wall.

"You are so _annoying_." He growled. Before lowering his lips back to hers, and snogging her senseless.

AN: Kind of a weird spot to end it, but so what. In case you haven't figured it out yet. I've actually forgotten the plot to my own story. That's how long it's been since I've written it… Or maybe I didn't have a plot to begin with (?) either way, if you've got any ideas as to where you'd like to see this go, let me know. If not, I'll probably think of something, though it may mean a longer update wait… Anyways, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny pranced down to the Great Hall the next morning, grinning cheerfully

Ginny pranced down to the Great Hall the next morning, grinning cheerfully. So what if Draco thought she was an annoying and talked too much, if his best idea to shut her up was to snog her in any available school hallway, who was she to complain?

Making her way into the Great Hall she plopped down next to the Golden Trio.

"G'morning!" she chirped, grabbing a piece of toast and jam. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione went into lecture mode, "We were thinking that us four need to sit down and talk about whatever's going on with Malfoy after breakfast." Ginny glanced around the table taking in Hermione's stern expression, Harry's partially awed, partially angered expression, and Ron pursing his lips to keep quiet.

"How come?" Ginny asked, mustering up her most innocent face she could.

"How come? How! Come!" Ron started getting himself worked up again, "Oh, gee, Gin, I don't know, maybe because you have been having a sordid affair with the Ferret and—!" Ginny rolled her eyes, and in the middle of doing so she noticed the so-called Ferret leaving the Great Hall, alone. She grinned and grabbed her things.

"Err, sorry but guys I gotta go! Catch ya later!" Cutting Ron off mid-rant, and dashing out the Great Hall. She wandered the deserted halls looking for Malfoy, but seemed to have lost him. She huffed, disappointed.

"I would swear you are stalking me, little Weasel." A voice sounded from behind her. She spun around, crossing her arms.

"I have a name, you know." He smirked.

"I know."

"You _could_ use it…"

"Why should I bother with that?" Now she glowered at him. He took two strides toward her and leant in to kiss her, but she turned around, still cross with him. He took the opportunity to apply several mouth-watering kisses down her neck. "Still mad?"

She turned in his arms and grinned at him. He smirked, and leant down to her lips again, but she ducked her head, to his obvious frustration. "So there's a Hogsmead visit in a few days…"

He 'hmphed' to show he'd heard her, his lips preoccupied on her ear, nipping and teasing.

"I was thinking it'd be fun to go." He didn't even bother to respond to this one. "I was thinking maybe you could ask me to go with you." He froze in his ministrations. Slowly he raised his head, and studied her. His expression was…cold.

"And why would I ever want to do that?" He asked frostily. Her brow furrowed.

"Well, I—," she stuttered, confused and more then a little intimidated about his sudden change in mood, "I just thought that—well, I mean, I enjoy snogging you, and you seem to enjoy snogging me, and I just thought that you might wanna…"

He let out a harsh bark of laughter. "_What_, date?" The way he practically spit out the word made her flush and break away from his hands, which had still been gripping her hips.

"It's what _normal_ people do!"

"We're not what you would call normal people," Draco sneered at her, "and these little run-ins, they don't mean _anything_, Weasel."

Despite her intentions, she could fill her eyes begin to water at his plain rejection and her bitter humiliation. He just eyed her critically and sighed. "I wish I had never kissed you back, I should have pushed you away when I had my chance." Then he just turned his back to her and walked away, not once looking back.

"So that's it, then?" She yelled after him, trying to not let any emotion show in her voice.

"That's it." His voice was both hard and final. She watched him go.

That night Ginny sat curled up on the big, comfy couch in front of the fire trying to get through her Transfiguration essay. She nibbled on the end of her quill, trying to convey what she was thinking onto paper when she felt the cushions next to her. Looking up, she saw Harry smiling at her. She turned back to her essay.

"If you're here because of the Ferret, don't worry, nothing's happening in that department." She scowled, hoping she didn't sound too hurt.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Gin, but that's not why I'm here." She looked at him again, curious. "I was thinking that you should come with me to Hogsmead. You know Ron and Hermione are gonna be fussing over each other all day, and I'd like to spend some one-on-one time with you."

Ginny just stared at him, her mouth agape. Then she snapped out of it. "Hermione put you up to this." She accused. His eyebrows shot up.

"No. And I'm serious, Gin. Will you come to Hogsmead with me?" She could have asked him about Cho, and she could have mentioned it was only after she snogged Malfoy that he wanted to ask her to join him, but she didn't. Instead she just said yes.

A/N: So I realize that all my readers probably hate me for not updating for so long, but the truth is I didn't forget, I just didn't know where else to go. And I forgot the plot. …Oops! But now I know where I wanna go, there's gonna be another chapter or two coming for this story. Anyways, I'm begging you to leave a comment because your feedback is the only reason I try to continue writing these stories! So R&R! Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

As Ginny finished dressing for her date with Harry, she took deep breaths and looked at herself in the mirror

As Ginny finished dressing for her date with Harry, she took deep breaths and looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen her best outfit for this, which sadly consisted of only some nice-fitting jeans, a white tank top undershirt and a lovely colored green sweater she had spent her Christmas money on last year because she had had to have it. Not the outfit a normal girl would choose for the first date with her dream boy, but the sweater and jeans were some of the only articles of clothing that had never been handed down, and she took great pride in them. They were _hers_. Some of the only things she had ever owned that had belonged to another before her. She looked good. She looked mature. _I wonder if I look as mature as Cho_. She thought bitterly. But she just pushed those thoughts away.

Besides, was Harry really her dream boy anymore? Since she had agreed to go with him to Hogsmead, he sure had been acting like it. He'd gone back to offering to carry her books and grabbed her hand as often as possible now—in short, he was pretending those two days of Malfoy confusion never happened. But she just couldn't forget some of the things he'd said. _Someone like Cho._

Well, she wasn't Cho, and he didn't seem to mind now, but he sure as hell did a week ago, and it wasn't until she'd kissed Malfoy…

"Malfoy." She practically growled. _That bastard_. Since he had walked away from her in the hallway that day, she'd had no contact with him. He ignored her in the halls, not even sneering at her anymore. It wasn't like she was chasing after him or trying to get his attention, but she just seemed more aware of his presence now-a-days. It's like they walked past each other all the time and she had never even noticed 'til now. And he didn't notice or he did and he didn't care.

She didn't know why it hurt so much. She didn't want Draco, she wanted Harry! It must be because Draco was just such a good kisser. Yes, that was it: she felt an attraction to Draco because when he had kissed her, her toes curled and her hair stood on end, and when she finally kissed Harry, it be just as good –no, better! –and she'd forget Draco's lips had ever touched hers.

A real smile lit up her face as she wrapped her hair up in a ponytail and headed down to the Common Room to meet the Trio. As she reached the bottom of the girls staircase, Harry beamed at her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She blushed at him.

"Thanks, Harry." She noticed from the corner of her eye Ron nodding in approval and Hermione smiling. "Are we ready? Let's go!"

--

It was hard, Ginny decided, trying to fake enthusiasm. She wasn't having a bad time, she enjoyed widow shopping and the joke shops as much as the others, but her smile seemed to disappear faster then Hermione's, and her laughter died long before Ron's. She was having a good time, but it wasn't great as she had anticipated. But she was still snuggled up against Harry, so she was happy to keep going. Waiting for the kiss that would blow all the others she had experienced out of the water.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I take Ginny to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer while you guys check out the book store? We can meet up after."

"Sure Harry." Hermione said, happy for some time alone with her and Ron and books.

"How come HE gets to enjoy a butterbeer while I get stuck looking at dusty old books?" Ron grumbled.

"Oh, stop it Ron!" Hermione scolded and practically dragged him off by his ear.

Ginny and Harry snickered at his unfortunate before heading to the Three Broomsticks. It was kind of packed when they arrived but they managed to sneak a booth in the back of the bar.

"So, Gin," Harry said pleasantly, "you having a good time?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "I love nothing more then making fun of Ron!"

"No, Gin. I meant with me." She blinked a few times before gathering her wits.

"Of course, Harry. I always enjoy spending time with you."

"Good." And then he leaned in.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. This was it. Harry was going to kiss her and then all those feelings she had for him that she'd been trying to rekindle would spark and then she'd fall in love with him again. He would carry her books and take her to Hogsmead, and never walk away from her in the middle of a deserted hallway. He would include her in his friends and cuddle with her on the couch. He would make her life end happily ever after. This was it.

Nothing could have prepared her for the flood of disappointment that swallowed her up. He kissed her and she felt –nothing. No tingles in her chest. No hair standing up. No toes curling. Just his lips pressing too soft, too _nice_ against hers. Harry was a good kisser, but what she felt after a whole minute with Harry didn't come close to what she felt with Draco after only one second. With Harry she felt self-conscious, was she doing it right? Was he? Could she put her hand on his shoulder? But once it was there it rested there awkwardly. With Draco she hadn't had a chance to feel unsure. She'd simply been swept away, her body knew what it wanted and her head hadn't even been able to function, much less worry. There were no two different kisses then hers. And she felt so disappointed, and Harry had no idea.

Pulling away, she tried to settle her breathing. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she knew. She had to get away, just for a minute—or and hour, or three.

"Harry, I'm going to go grab some fresh air. I'll be right back." Without wait for his approval she bee lined straight for the door.

But before she made it, something caught her eye, or someone. Someone with platinum blonde hair and was staring straight at her, looking both furious and mocking at the same time. Feeling her throat close up, she almost ran out the doors and around the corner. She didn't stop until she was crouched on her knees in a dark ally, alone. It was cold now and darker here in the ally and she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted… she wanted… she wanted to be kissed by a bloke who made her toes curl. And that made her want to cry.

"Interesting display in there." A voice mocked from a few feet away. Oh _no_." I don't know what was more pathetic, how much you tried to enjoy it, or how much Pothead thought you did."

"Go AWAY, Ferret!" She choked out, squeezing her eyes shut. Ignore him and he'll go away.

"No." He whispered. He kneeled right in front of her, taking her face in his large hands, forcing her to open her eyes. And as her large venerable eyes held his cool stone ones, the world seemed to hold its breath. Then he leaned in.

"Don't." She begged him.

He did.

Oh _Merlin_, he did. His lips touched her and it was unlike any other kisses they had shared. Their lips caressed each other, tasting, teasing and satisfying. She couldn't breath, she couldn't pull away. She couldn't think. It was perfect.

"Draco!" she gasped, his hands tilting her head to a new angle as he sank his hands into her hair, bringing it out of its ponytail.

"I like it down." He mumbled against her lips, making her tremble. "You don't want him, do you?" She moaned softly as his lips ran down her throat. "Do you?" His hands sliding sensuously down her back.

"No." She gasped. And his lips crashed against hers, and his fingers grabbed her hips and brought her as close as possible.

And then a spell came flying at them, hitting Draco square in the chest, sending him back before Ginny could comprehend what was happening.

"_Harry!"_

A/N: One more, guys! One more!! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry

AN: Look who's back!

"_Harry!_" Ginny shrieked in horror. "No, Harry! _Stop!_"'

But he didn't. Harry just threw a second spell at Draco's prone form barely seeing or hearing her. If she'd brought her wand with her today she'd be throwing some hexes at _him_!

After trying to stop him nicely, she threw herself at him, surprising him, and tried to wrestle his wand out of his grip. Elbowing and kicking, both trying to gain possession of the offending wand… And then Hermione and Ron showed up.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

"_Malfoy?_"

Finally, Hermione _accio_ed Harry's wand and screeched "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Both began screaming and yelling and explaining at once. Then turned to each other, and began contradicting the others' story. Then, using all the strength she possessed, Ginny pushed Harry onto the ground, bellowing "_I don't have time for this!_ _I've got to get Draco to the medical bay_!"

"_Draco_," Harry mocked from the ground, "deserves what he got!" He quickly picked himself off the floor and turned to his best mates. "I found him forcing himself on Ginny in this dark ally that he probably dragged her to!"

Ginny didn't remember how she got over to Harry so fast, she had no _idea_ how her hand swung back without being told, but she _did_ remember the delicious feel of her palm making sound contact with Potheads face, and the beautiful _SLAP!_ that filled the alleyway.

"Don't you DARE blame all this on Draco! In fact, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't have even wanted me, would you Harry! You BASTARD!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron yelled, unsure of if he needed to back Harry up or punch Harry himself.

Ginny ignored her brother, all her attention focused on the boy in front of her. "Well, Harry," she said, her voice deadly calm, "we can't all be just like Cho."

Harry went white. Hermione went white. Ron looked completely lost.

"Cho? What does she have to do with this?" Ron asked, as Harry struggled to speak.

"Ask your best mate," Ginny spat out, "or your girlfriend." Then she walked over the Hermione grabbed the wand out of her lax fingers and walked over to Draco. Carefully, she levitated his body and left the Golden Trio standing stock-still in a dark alley.

--

It was past midnight when Ginny snuck into the med bay. It wasn't hard to find Draco, because there was only one bed that was occupied and had the curtains drawn. The light in Madame Pomfry's room was dark, so she was probably asleep.

Walking quietly towards Draco's temporary bed, she pulled the curtains and sat in the chair next to the bed, sighing. His face looked fine, so that should please him, but his chest was shirtless, revealing a large bandage. "What a mess…"

"If you're going to talk to someone, Weaselette, you might as well talk to me since I'm not going to get any sleep anyways." Ginny jumped, startled, and then her face flushed with color.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep."

"Hmm." He didn't seem too interested in following that line of conversation, instead eyeing her up and down, taking in her baggy pj pants, a hand-me down shirt that had belonged to Charlie, and her red curls falling down her back. Her blush grew brighter.

"So, how bad are you?" She asked, gesturing to the bandage. But Draco just snorted.

"Broke one rib when I hit the wall, and I had to drink that vile poison Pomfry insisted on shoving down my throat." Ginny bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." He just looked at her, his expression searching, not saying anything. He was making her self-conscious.

"I didn't like you kissing Potter. Not only was it just bloody sad to watch, but you could do better."

Ginny mulled over how she was supposed to respond to that. "Alright, no Harry, then. Maybe I'll try throwing myself at Dean, and see how that works out."

Draco shook his head.

Ginny crossed her arms in annoyance. "I can kiss whoever I want, you know. It's not like I have a boyfriend."

"Speaking of which…" Draco didn't retaliate like she thought he would, instead he seemed too be trying to force something out. Her curiosity piqued, Ginny looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" This earned her a glare, before he laid back down closing his eyes and said what was on his mind.

"I was thinking maybe we should try to do things like normal people for once."

Ginny understood immediately, but just to be sure, she stood up and leaned over him. "You mean, go on a date?"

He actually looked uncomfortable. But he opened his eyes and looked at her with his eyes looking like liquid silver, alive and burning. He brought his face closer to hers, attempting to reach her lips but she pulled back. He groaned in frustration.

"Draco, did you just ask me on a date?" Her face lit up with a smile so bright it almost hurt.

He sighed. "_Yes._ Yes, I meant a _date_."

Ginny laughed happily. "Alright then, I accept." And then she lowered her face to his and gently brushed her lips across his twice. She shivered as the shockwaves made their way through her body and pulled away with a mischievous smile.

"But just so you know," she leaned down and whispered softly in his ear, right before laughing and taking off running for her dorm, _"I don't kiss on the first date!"_

AN: It's DONE! I can't believe I actually finished a chapter story! I never thought this day would come! Sorry about the long wait for the last chapter. I hope it wasn't a disappointing ending for all my loyal readers, review and tell me what you think of the last part there, cause I wasn't sure I liked it... And a huge, HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys and your encouragement are the only reasons I was able to finish. (So give yourself a pat on the back!) Well, that's all I've got for this one, maybe I'll go finish up some of my other babies, too!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
